


Not Far From the Tree

by Pallampo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breast Envy, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Incest, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Voyeurism, self-disgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallampo/pseuds/Pallampo
Summary: Ginny has always found her mother to be an unattractive women, but when she catches her mother masturbating she's entranced and envious of her massive breasts. Ginny is disgusted by the incestuous attraction, but she can't seem to break free of the (metaphorical) spell her mother's mammaries have cast on her, and can't help but escalate. Molly, meanwhile, is no less disgusted by the incestuous reality of her daughter's attraction, but revels in the taboo thrill of it.A request from Seth Runyon
Relationships: Ginny Weasley & Molly Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. A Bewitching Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seth Runyon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Seth+Runyon).



Ginny crept closer to the cracked door as another earthy moan rang out. She had left the Burrow a few minutes before, but had left her wand in her room. When she came back inside to get it, the unmistakably lusty moans filled the large home. She had followed the sound to her mother’s room.

She didn’t know why, but she had to peek. She had never found her mother attractive, quite the opposite. An older woman, she was rather plump, if not outright fat, and always dressed in coarse and unflattering dresses. To say nothing of the fact that she was her mother. Still, the moans beckoned her. She peeked carefully into the room.

Molly Weasley was an absolute mess. She was completely naked and splayed out on her large bed. In her ecstasy she had kicked the blankets off and was lying back on a pile of large pillows. Ginny was treated to the full few of her mother fingering herself to an inch of her life. Ginny held her breath as she stared at her mother. She must have started the moment Ginny stepped outside, and, as far gone as she looked, she must have been absolutely desperate to make use of her supposed alone time.

Molly’s pussy was a sopping mess, three fingers ramming with glee as deep as they could. A mess of red hair slightly obscured Ginny’s view, but she could still see the slightly gaping hole her mother was so vigorously fucking with her left hand.

Molly’s right hand was no less busy, violently groping one of her large breasts. Ginny had never noticed before, largely owing to her rather conservative fashion choices, but her mother’s breasts were enormous! Each massive mound the size of a watermelon with large and rock-hard nipple to match. Molly continued to grope and pinch her nipple before lifting it to her mouth. There she began to suck eagerly and desperately, as if trying to suck milk from her own teat.

Ginny watched this erotic display somewhat disgusted. She was partially disgusted with her mother, her fat, old mother wantonly pleasing herself like some common slag. She was also partially disgusted with herself for being so bloody turned on! This was her mother, who had bore and raised her, but Ginny couldn’t deny the unmistakable arousal running down her thigh as she watched her mother debase herself. She began to breath heavily, staring at her mother’s fat tits, wondering if she’d ever have boobs large enough to suck herself. She licked her lips as she stared at the nipple Molly wasn’t sucking and felt a strong desire to suck on it herself. Absentmindedly, Ginny drifted her hand to her own pussy as her fantasy continued. She was so unaware of her own actions she let out a slight gasp when her fingers grazed her clit through her clothes.

She froze in fear, worried she might be discovered, but apparently her mother could hear nothing over her own moans. It was obvious she was racing faster towards her desperately needed orgasm. She fingered herself with greater speed, the sound of her drenched pussy filling the room and she licked and sucked her breast, occasionally lightly biting the abused nipple.

Ginny watched as her mother screamed, finally achieving climax in an orgy of passion and sound. Molly cried out, squirting over the bed sheets as she pinched her nipple while continuing to slam her fingers into herself. She gasped and thrust her hips as she rode out her multiple waves of pleasure.

As she slowly came down from her unbelievably powerful orgasm, she pulled her fingers out, treating Ginny to an unobstructed view of her mother’s sopping wet and gaping hole. As amazing a sight as that was, the real attractions were Molly’s heaving breasts, rising high and low as Molly panted, recovering from her ordeal. Ginny stared at the mounds, entranced. She reached to her own breasts, lamenting their size, barely a small handful each. Molly made to sit up, breaking Ginny from her trance. She slowly crept away from the door, making sure to be as quiet as possible as she crept out of the house, what she seen still racing and repeating in her mind.

Molly, meanwhile, had largely recovered. She looked over to the doorway and saw that her cute little daughter had already left. It was so wrong, getting off on her own daughter watching her, but the sight of Ginny’s mouse-like eyes staring at her as she sucked and fingered herself had pushed Molly over the edge into the most powerful orgasm she’d had in years. She loved the thrill of her petite daughter secretly staring at her. She massaged her swollen nipples. Surely she had time to go again?


	2. Peeking Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching her mother's display, Ginny has a hard time sleeping. The next morning, she gets another eyeful from Molly, and then decides to spy on her in the shower.

That night was filled with dreams. Ginny dreamed she was back outside her mother’s door, watching her finger herself slowly, almost teasingly. Then Molly beckoned Ginny in. Ginny walked over to her mother and leaned in to her mother’s breasts, tongue outstretched. Just as her tongue grazed the object of her desire, Ginny woke with a start. Her own delicate nipples were hard, and she was absolutely drenched.

“Oh god, I can’t be having dreams about mum like this.” Ginny thought. But even as she admonished herself, she slipped a hand down to her needy cunt, rubbing her aching clit. “No! No, I can’t cum, not like this, not thinking of my own mother!” Ginny forced herself to stop, but her arousal never dwindled. Sleep came slowly, and her dreams continued.

The next morning Ginny woke up and got ready for her day. She was still quite tired, and certainly the horniest she’d been in her life. She got dressed and headed to the kitchen. She noticed the magical apparatus on the wall indicating that her brothers and father were already gone for the day. Ginny flushed realizing she was home alone with her mother.

“Morning, Ginny”

Ginny jumped “M-morning, mum”

Ginny turned to her mother and gawked. Molly was wearing nothing but a robe. It wasn’t particularly revealing, save for the ample cleavage on display. Ginny felt her pussy throb as she stared at the heaving breasts nearly fully on display “Mum, what are you wearing!?”

“Oh, this old thing? Fished it out of the closet. Must’ve been ages since I’ve last seen it. Figured since the men were gone, I could dress for comfort. Do you like it?”

Ginny felt a cold sweat over her body. “Yeah its brilliant.”

“Aw, thank you. Well, I’m going to hop in the shower, you need anything first?”

Ginny shook her head. Molly turned to leave, but Ginny stopped her.

“Oh, how about a good morning hug for your favorite daughter?”

“Aw, such a sweet girl”

Molly pulled her into a deep embrace. Fireworks went off in Ginny’s head as she was pulled into her mother’s cleavage. She swore she could feel her head enveloped in the fleshy globes. She inhaled the scent of her mother and had to stop herself from licking at her skin. She felt wet between her legs and flushed as her mother released her from the hug.

“I’ll see you when I get out”

“Kay” Ginny weakly responded.

Molly left to her room to start her shower. Ginny stood, weak-kneed and conflicted. She shouldn’t have done that. Shouldn’t have asked for that hug. Not with her mother dressed like that. She knew she’d end up buried beneath her tits. “That’s _why_ you did it” a voice said within her. “You can’t fight the truth anymore”

“But she’s my mother!” Another voice within her spoke up. “It’s just…wrong.”

“Yes, it is wrong. Its sick, disgusting…and you love it. Love your mum’s fat arse, her sopping cunt, and most of all, her massive tits. Its wrong, and you need it.”

Ginny pouted to herself. She hated it, but she knew the truth. She _did_ need this. She needed to work this out of her system, then move on, and her mother must _never_ know. Ginny realized something else. Her mother was taking a shower. Right now. And they were alone in the house. Ginny quickly scampered up the stairs to the bathroom where her mother was.

Ginny gently cracked open the door to the bathroom. Inside her treat was prepared. The shower itself was rather special, a magical construct that allowed water to spray from every wall and ceiling. Ginny’s favorite part, at the current moment, was that there was nothing to obstruct her view. Molly stood fully naked allowing Ginny to secretly ogle her mother from behind. Ginny was somewhat disgusted with her mother’s physique. She had a fat arse and a roll of fat from years of child birth and at-home living. Then Molly turned around and began to soap herself, treating Ginny to a sight she couldn’t help but enjoy: her mum soaping her massive tits. Her hands massaged her breasts delicately but thoroughly, soaping every inch. Ginny noticed her mother’s nipples had grown hard and could no longer hold back as she slipped a hand beneath her skirt to attempt to sate her mounting desire.

Molly, meanwhile, was delighting in showing of her body to her little girl. Oh, she thought she was sneaky, didn’t she? Peering through the cracked door like a peeking tom. But Molly had been a mother for too long to miss her child’s mischievousness. Molly soaped herself up, taking special care to give her daughter an erotic display of her breasts. Her motherly instincts shouted that what she was doing was wrong, but her _womanly_ instincts loved being watched, the taboo nature of the watcher making it doubly enticing. Molly was thankful the water masked the wetness of her own pussy and she rinsed herself off. She had thought to give her daughter an even better show, one to push Ginny to the orgasm she (as evidenced the flurry of movement beneath her skirt) was desperately chasing, but decided against it. She wanted to make that special, and that would require a more…hands on approach.

Ginny was so close to her climax when Molly turned off the water and dried herself with a spell. Cursing the poor timing, Ginny quickly removed her hand from her skirt and stealthily scurried back to the kitchen. She only hoped her mother wouldn’t pay much attention to the puddle she’d left behind.


	3. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly continues to treat her daughter to a lascivious sight, and Ginny can't take it anymore. When Molly steps out of the house, Ginny seeks to satisfy her desires. But Molly didn't really leave, and is eager to show Ginny they're alike in several ways.

Ginny rushed back and sat in the kitchen, her heart beating fast as lust pounds her skull. She was so close to cumming, but had to stop to avoid being discovered. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself as she heard her mother walking back in.

“Ginny, I meant to ask you, what do you think of…”

Ginny stopped being able to hear, much less think correctly when she saw what her mother was wearing. Molly had changed into a pair of pants and a sheer white, low-cut top. And obviously, she had not bothered with a bra. Her breasts were practically pouring out of the top. Her dark areola were visible just barely peeking out the top of the shirt, and her large, hard nipples were tenting the shirt just below. Ginny began breathing harder, licking her lips as she stared with naked desire at the barely hidden nipples, her previously denied pussy practically drenched.

“…your boobs” the word breaks Ginny from her stupor.

“Sorry, what about my boobs?”

“I can see your boobs. I was saying I’m going to go bra shopping today. My own have grown a bit so my old bras aren’t quite up to the task, and yours seem to have grown as well”

Molly reached out and gently cupped her daughter’s small breasts, her hand lightly brushing her daughter’s nipples. Ginny’s nipples seemed to sting sting with how hard and sensitive the gentle touch had made them and a small moan escaped from her lips.

Molly smiled, happy to see how far gone her daughter was. It seems her outfit was having the desired effect. She pretended not to have heard her daughter’s lusty moan and began to gather her things for her shopping trip. She reached for her wand on the kitchen table, leaning over directly in front of Ginny’s face, treating her to an even better view of her naked tits. Molly stared into Ginny’s eyes as she watched her daughter take quick breaths and stare, completely flushed. The freckled face of her daughter was so cute when teased. Molly moved the leave the house.

The second the door closed behind her, Ginny raced to her mother’s room. She stripped quickly and dove onto the bed. She took a deep breath and imagined the scent is the scent of her mother’s arousal from the night before. Ginny knew this time was precious, as she had no idea how soon her mother would return.

She piled the pillow like her mother had done previously. She groped her breasts and stroked her clit as she thought about all she’d seen. Her mother’s disgusting display from last night, moaning and squirting like a whore. Her mother in the shower. Her mother in that low-cut top, showing off her tits to the world. She lifted both hands to her own breasts, taking a firm hold of the small mounds, massaging them and gently pinching and rolling her hard nipples, wondering if she would ever have a pair as massive as her mother’s. She desperately hoped so. She stretched out her tongue, imagining how large they’d need to become for her to suck them like her mother did her’s.

As Ginny indulged herself in her mother’s bed, Molly snuck carefully back inside. She followed the moans, much as Ginny had done the night before, up towards her room. She cracked the door and took in the sight of her daughter. Petite, pale, and covered in freckles, her daughter was the picture of debauchery as she furiously ran her hands over her tits, down her stomach, and across her wet pussy. Unlike Molly’s own unkempt bush, Ginny was perfectly smooth, not a hair in sight. Molly drank in the view before slipping silently into the room.

Ginny had closed her eyes, allowing her imagination to run wild. One hand on her breast, another on her pussy, mimicking her mother. Suddenly her other breast was groped and Ginny’s eyes flew open. She saw her mother smiling back at her. Ginny quickly moved to cover herself, but Molly grabbed her wrist with her other hand.

“Now now Ginny, it’s only fair you let me watch. After all, I’ve let you watch me several times.”

Ginny stared into her mother’s eyes hanging onto her every word. Molly played with her daughter’s hard nipple as she continued on.

“Let’s see, your eyes were absolutely stripping me in the kitchen earlier, and you were so enraptured by me in the shower you left a small mess behind. And of course, you watched me in this bed, much in the same position you’re in now as I pleasured myself just last night.

Ginny gaped, attempting to explain herself, but no words came.

“Ginny, you should know, if you wanted to touch me, you should’ve just asked.”

Molly stood back and stripped out of her clothes. As she pulled the top over her head, her breasts fell free. Molly groped her breasts and leaned her head down to lick her own nipple. She then took Ginny’s hand and guided it to her boob.

“Well Ginny? Are you a naughty girl? Do you want to touch your mother?”

“Yes!”

Ginny could no longer hold back a flung herself forward, burying her head between her mother breasts as she grabbed massive handfuls. She ran her tongue along the flesh between her mother’s breasts like she had dreamt of earlier. Then she moved her tongue to her mother nipples, sucking, rolling, and pinching the delightfully hard and sensitive buds. Molly moved her hand down to her own pussy, burying several fingers in her well lubricated hole and reaching the other towards her daughter’s. She adored the smooth, wet skin, signifying her daughter’s arousal. She slowly pushed a finger deep inside Ginny and ground her finger into her clit at the same time.

“Who’d have thought my precious daughter was such a filthy slag? Lusting after your own mother, tsk tsk.”

Ginny moaned at the verbal beratement, grinding her tight pussy harder onto her mother’s skilled hand.

“I think you owe me a little something.” Molly pulled her hand back from Ginny’s pussy, leaving Ginny feeling suddenly empty and needy. “Be a good daughter and please me. Then we’ll see about you.”

Molly swapped positions with Ginny. Now she was sitting back while Ginny lay on top of her running her tongue all over her mother’s tits. Molly pushed her head lower.

“Have you ever eaten out another girl you little slut?”

“No mum.”

“Mmmm, I’m so happy to be your first”

Ginny was eye level with her mother’s cunt. It was covered in red hair, sopping wet, and gaping slightly. Ginny was disgusted and aroused as she took in a breath of her mother’s arousal. She wrapped her slender arms around her mother’s thighs and dove in deep, as if trying to find her mother’s g-spot with her tongue. She pulled back and ran her tongue along her mother’s folds before sucking on her large clit with the same eagerness with which she had sucked on her nipples. This continued on until Ginny felt her mother’s nectar run down her chin. She desperately wanted to touch herself, but when she tried, her mother admonished her.

“Don’t be greedy Ginny. I raised you better than that.” Ginny nodded and continued with increased motivation. Eventually Molly rose up and pushed Ginny on her back, then straddled her face. She ground her cunt on her daughter’s face while sucking and licking her own fat tits. Finally, she came crying out and squirting all over her daughter. She sat back and looked at the mess she had made.

Her daughter was in quite a state. Her freckled face and hair were soaked, and she was gasping for breath. Molly leaned over her daughter, running her hand up and down her body.

“Very good dear. I have some pointers for next time, but you did quite well for your first time. Now, are you ready for yours?”

Ginny was practically crying as she nodded. “Yes! Yes please mummy!”

Molly pushed her left hand down on her daughter’s chest as she worked several fingers into her Ginny’s tight cunt. She worked her fingers in and out as she ground her thumb down on her hard clit. Ginny thrust her hips up, pushing as hard as she could against her mother’s hand.

“Such an eager little slut. Did mummy’s tits get you so worked up?”

“Yes, yes!”

“Mmmm, I knew it, you were practically raping my tits with your eyes. What a disgusting daughter I have, lusting after her own mother’s tits. Maybe a should punish you? Maybe I should stop?”

“No! Please, I need this!”

“Yes, I can tell. Your needy cunt is grasping my fingers so tightly. Well then how about this?”

Molly slid her left hand up from her daughter’s chest to lightly push against her throat. She leaned down and began licking and biting her daughter’s breasts.

Ginny squealed out “Yes, god yes! Please!”

“Such a good girl. Go on then, cum for me, cum for you mother.”

Ginny screamed as she squirted just as her mother had, further drenching she sheets. Molly continued to thrust into Ginny’s convulsing cunt, letting her experience orgasm after orgasm.

Eventually Molly withdrew her fingers, eliciting a moan from her daughter. She lifted her fingers to Ginny’s mouth and Ginny dutifully took them in, tasting herself as she rolled her tongue over the digits.

“Good girl. Now, I think we need a shower. Care to join me?”

Ginny smiled and nodded.


End file.
